


Day Nineteen: Cuddling by the Fire

by elizabethwcu



Series: December 2014 Fanfiction Challenge [19]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: DECFANFIC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/elizabethwcu





	Day Nineteen: Cuddling by the Fire

Luke is pretty sure that this is the happiest he’s ever been, Ashton laying in his lap by the fire, just sitting. There’s something playing on the TV, probably a Christmas special, but he’s not paying any attention to it. He’s paying more attention to the way Ashton’s chest rises and falls as he breathes, the way his eyes widen when he realizes Luke is watching him, and the subsequent way his eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles up at Luke.

"What?" Ashton asks, laughing a little, and yeah, Luke is so happy right now.

He smiles down at Ashton and says, “Nothing.”

"There’s got to be something, Luke. You’re staring at me like there’s something on my face. Is there something on my face?" Ashton asks, reaching up to wipe whatever it is off.

Luke grabs Ashton’s hand in his own and holds it, continuing to smile down at him. “No, there’s nothing on your face. Except maybe something right here,” he says, touching Ashton’s nose, then saying, “No, wait, that’s just some cute.”

Ashton squawks at that, Luke’s silly compliment catching him off guard. “You’re an ass, Luke. I thought there really was something on my face!” he says, laughing.

"There is something on your face, though," Luke says, then, at the look Ashton gives him, he says, "It’s me!" and swoops down to kiss Ashton all over his face, moving down to his neck and chest after a minute or two.

"Luke, stop! That tickles!" Ashton laughs, but he doesn’t really want Luke to stop. He is at his happiest when Luke is happy, and Luke is happy when Ashton is happy. It’s a nice cycle of happiness and love and so much good.

Luke eventually stops, placing a sincere kiss on Ashton’s lips and settling back down like they were before, just being in each other’s company and maybe kissing every once in a while. They are happiest together, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
